Take A Bow
by Nyx405
Summary: Rorschach's Journal June 12th 1980. 10:34 PM. That guy who played song I liked died. Shot to death execution style at his house, name Cody Davis. Wife and Son kidnapped. Vow lookin' for'em. Won't make same mistake again.
1. Verse I

Take a Bow

**A Watchmen fanfiction**

**by**

**Nyx405/Teamyx**

**Verse I**

**Corrupt, you corrupt,  
Bring corruption to all that you touch.**

_Rorschach's Journal. June 12th, 1980_

It's a pretty cold morning even though it's summer. So far crime rate has dropped by 2%. Entering diner, bought coffee an omelet. Pretty lousy omelet, waitress didn't look at me. Like it, like that. Heard a new song on radio liked it, spoke truth about society. Held up sign, as I left diner, walked down street all the way to central park. Sat down on bench and started at old man feeding pigeons. Pigeons were fat, must've been fed daily like pets. Old man looked dead, not moving. Got up to see. Old man got up. Left without throwing bird food away, pigeons jumped on bench. Fought for food, like hungry dogs… dogs of city all fighting for their drugs and money. Heard a scream looked at old man getting mugged. People looked away no one called for help. No one did anything… attacked thief, ended up holding back, cant' do much when pretending to be Walter Kovacs, passed out don't know how long. Girl Cop woke me up. Young, blonde, brown eyes, in her early twenties.

"Hey, are you okay?" She smiled.

"Where's Old man?"

She was upset, didn't look at me. Looked at outlined body behind her, dead man.

"Who was he?"

"Carl Davis, Sixty-eight."

"What about the murderer?"

She must've been a green, can't handle being so useless like that, hasn't seen these things happen a lot when you're in the police force. She helped me up. Invited me for coffee. Declined. Nice cop, too nice. Gave me number if something came up. She smiled. Nice smile, full of life, hope she doesn't do something stupid like most blondes. Went back to apartment. Landlady yelled at me about rent. Clsoed door before she ranted on about how she needed to feed her kids on stuff. Big lie cheats on welfare. Thought about Girl Cop again, nice blond hair, shame short.

_Rorschach's Journal June 12th 1980. 7:01 PM_

Cold evening, strange weather, got dressed, good to be outside at night. Looked at whores and stoners. Heard same song again very loud from cab driver, changed radio station. Wish he finished listening to it. Saw girl cop again, decided to follow her. See if she was doing her job. A woman got mugged. Chased after thief. Girl cop beat me to it. Not bad, saw me. Ran for it, turned back. Didn't chase me. Wonder why… soft spot for justice seekers too?

_Rorschach's Journal June 12th 1980. 10:34 PM_

That guy who played song I liked, died. Shot to death, execution style at his house name Cody Davis. Wife and son kidnapped. Vow to look for'em. Won't make same mistake again. Will ask Dan to help me one more time. If he can't. Do it on my own. Ask girl cop for more information, probably might tell me everything. Also ask Adrain Veidt, smartest man might know something too.

**Well, go easy on me. This is the first time I write in 1st person as Rorschach, in a fanfiction told by his point of view. Hope you like it.**


	2. Verse II

Take A Bow

**by**

**Nyx405/Teamyx**

**Verse II**

**  
****Hold, you'll behold,  
And behold and for all that you've done.**

_Rorschach's Journal June 13__th__, 1980_

Called Girl Cop. Invited me to her favorite diner for coffee. Accepted. She smelled nice. Turns out she's twenty. Young, police must be desperate for new recruits. Told her about Davis.

"Any leads?"

"Can't tell you classified."

"I'm a friend of his."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Liar."

"Hm?"

"I checked your wallet. When you were knocked out. I wanted to make sure you weren't the one who killed Carl Davis. Also, checked Cody Davis' phonebook he doesn't have a single friend by your name."

"Ah."

Precautious, not bad for a green. Didn't get many leads. Except both men had the same last name died, a husband was murdered and wife and child kidnapped. Old man must be related to man. Why were they killed? Who did it? Enemies of the mafia? Must investigate further

_Rorschach's Journal June 13th. 9:03 PM_

Went to Dan's place. Took some of his sugar cubes. Ate a can of bans. Dan came home. He's gained weight.

"Good to see you too"

"Yeah…but…seriously what are you doing here?"

"Did you hear about the murder of Daniel Davis? Wife and son were kidnapped."

"Y-Yeah, but this happens a lot."

"Singer, wrote good song, played daily on radio."

"I don't listen to my radio that much anymore."

"Dan listen-"

"Basement." Dan got keys.

"Right."

Basement was dusty as ever. Archie miserable. Smelled of nostalgia. Good times till Dan quit.

"Dan do you know anything about Davis? Carl Davis, Old man got robbed and killed. They might be-"

"Rorschach, look… listen I'm retired now. They were good times believe me. But…it's over, don't drag me into things like this." Dan took glasses off, rubbed temples. Pretty upset, didn't look at me.

Left through old tunnel, good times smell of nostalgia followed me. Don't think it'll leave anytime soon.

_Rorschach's Journal June 13th 10:40 PM_

Saw masked vigilante. Chased after him. Maybe he might help. Cornered him in alleyway.

"Who are you?"

Came out of shadows bright light. crime fighter was girl. Golden sunglasses, blonde hair, black trench coat, green sweatband, black pants. Seen her somewhere before.

"A crime fighter like you." Smiled.

"Name."

"It's Golden Ark."

Remember now, rookie hero, joined Crime busters three years before Keene Act. Left after Comedian kept harassing other rookie hero, Lawlita. Lawlita left too.

"Rorschach don't you remember me?"

"Yeah, do now."

Got closer to me, shook hand.

"Hey what's that smell?" Laughed.

"Nostalgia."

"No kidding, I didn't think you wore cologne."

"It's okay. How's Lawlita?"

"I don't know, she… she didn't tell me anything. I haven't seen her since we both left the Crimebusters…she disappeared."

"Hrm."

"Rorschach, I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Innocent lives are at stake."

"Hrm… you said let the police handle it five years ago."

"I know but they're giving up! It's a lost cause. Rorschach, I need help. I know you probably think I'm not worthy of putting on this costume again."

"I do."

Pouted, reminded me of Lawlita. Heard a scream, did she. Ran into night with her fought some guys gang raping a girl. Golden Ark shot them all, with her gold guns. That's where she got named Golden, use to just be Ark.

"Come on. The night's young. Let's find some clues."

"Alright. Veidt, might know."

"Okay. Let's do it."

We ran to Veidt's building, smell of nostalgia grew stronger.

**Well... here's chapter 2 hope you all liked it. Yeah some OC's I do not own Lawlita, my friend editor in cheif owns her. Tell me your opinions and let me know what I have to work on, or something okay? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Verse III

Take A Bow

**by**

**Nyx405/Teamyx**

**Verse III**

**And spin, cast a spell**

**Cast a spell on the country you run**

_Rorschach's Journal June 13__th__, 1980. 11:00 PM_

Went to Veidt's office with Golden Ark. Veidt wasn't happy about us trespassing. Almost called security. Golden Ark threaten to shoot him. Veidt glared.

"What do you want you two?"

"Murder happened. Thought you might know."

"Rorschach, murders happen everyday please be more specific." Walked by big window looked at city.

"A man by name of Cody Davis. Wife and son kidnapped. Old man named Carl Davis died that morning. Both men have same name must be related."

"They probably are." Turned around. "Than why are you asking me this? Rorschach, I've retired. Please leave."

"Veidt, please we need help, do it for those who deserve justice, for Lawlita…"

Veidt didn't move. Stood there staring at window. Walked back to glass case, looked at Lawlita figure. Black leather, red satin maid outfit, called it 'Lolita'. Childish girl, too young to fight crime.

"Adrian…" Ark walked up to him. Veidt turned.

"What do you want than?"

Ark smiled, nodded. "Thank you Adrian."

"Names, answers."

"Rorschach I'm a businessman not a policeman. If you want that kind of information you're going to have to talk with the police."

"Can't."

"That's right, you're wanted man." smirked. Hate that smirk.

"Can't you at least help us Adrian? We need all the help we can get. I mean with your skills and money we can get the info-"

"Rorschach, can do that without my help. You two have wasted my time. Get out."

"Hrm… come on let's go."

Golden Ark stayed.

"Adrian… you became a crime fighter to help people right?"

"I did."

"Than why don't you help us?"

"It's pointless, right now there are bigger things to worry about.

Ark saw today's newspaper headlines talked about Cold War. 'Th End Is Nigh' it said. Jumped off window. Veidt stared down at us. When you got money…only care about one thing, yourself. Ark looked back, waved. Turned back, followed me.

"Now what?"

"Find answers on our own."

"Okay."

"Do you think we have a chance?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Great, let's find them. I know a place where we can find answers."

"Alright, lead."

Went to police station. Cops weren't there.

"Patrolling?"

"No, they're all at a strip club."

"Hrm…"

"The people need someone like you Rorschach…even though sometimes you use extreme methods."

"Almost say same thing to you."

"Thanks I guess" searched for files.

"Here. Her name was Sarah Davis, thirty-two, and her son Gary Davis, eight. Husband Cody Davis was shot to death, eighteen bullets. He was found lying on his front side; no leads on wife and kid." Pulled out small book full of phone numbers. I read the names, of all these people and I found Carl Davis' number on it. You were right they are related."

"But what does it have to do with kidnappings and murder?"

"Don't you think it's weird that they killed the father and son, but kidnapped the wife and grandchild without a ransom?"

"Not really, could've been psychosis."

"Yeah…but maybe there were more."

"Hrm… must investigate further."

Door creaked drunken men came in, all cops, Ark started undressing. Looked away. Wearing blouse and shorts, shoved costume in bag. Pulled me out back window. Told me to meet me later at Davis' residence, nodded left, let her deal with drunk cops on her own.

**Yeah sorry I'm not getting to the point, but I'm trying to kill a little time. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Verse IV

Take A Bow

**by**

**Nyx405/Teamyx405**

**Verse IV**

**And risk, you will risk**

**You will risk all there lives and their souls**

_Rorschach's Journal June 13__th__, 1980 11:40 PM_

Met up with Ark at Davis' home. Ark wasn't in costume. Wore police uniform. Ark was a cop.

"A fight happened, there was a struggle." Looked at broken glass from picture frame. Ark walked around. Looked at outlined body, pulled out file.

"Rorschach, I just noticed something."

"What?"

"The places where Davis was shot."

"What about it?"

"His wounds were nonlethal, although he still could have died of blood loss, but still if he was treated quickly he might've lived, and what if that's what the culprit wanted? Let him live as a warning or something."

"Hrm…even if you're right, medics didn't come fast enough."

"Yeah but they still came," pointed at telephone. Phone was hanging still.

"What if they 'let' Sarah call 911, than as soon as she gave them their address and they took off with her and her son leaving Davis to get treated…don't you think that's it?"

"And they told him to bring ransom money or something."

"Hrm…if that's the case…might've already killed wife and kid. Since he's dead already, they're now unnecessary."

Ark fell on her knees, silent. Started crying like a baby, shook her a couple of times, might've made worse, clung to my legs. Kicked her face, got up, wiped tears.

"Done?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

Left house, saw shadow figure, stopped Ark from chasing figure. Told her to call it a night, gave me files, only took picture of wife and kid. Left must sleep, very tired.

_Rorschach's Journal June 14th 12:00 PM_

Walk to bank, following Ark. Shady woman walking with tall bald man, left sin on sidewalk. Kid took it ran around with it, didn't care, followed shady woman. Shivered a lot very nervous, talked with bank accountant, accountant gave shady woman black suitcase, guy grabbed her. Ark looked at them started following them. Hid behind bushes, Ark took pictures of guys' car, door opened, little boy inside. Shady woman hugged boy, door closed. Sarah and Gary Davis? Ark glared, can't follow car, not when wearing police uniform. Powerless by day. Took sign back from boy walked away boy flipped me off.

**Here's chapter four hoped you all liked it. I hope it's getting interesting for you. I'd like to thank Rex editor in chief and all of the people who are reading this fanfiction. ^_^**


	5. Verse V

Take A Bow

**by**

**Nyx405/Teamyx**

**Verse V**

**  
****And burn you will burn,**

**You will burn in hell, yeah you'll burn in hell.**

**You'll burn in hell, yeah you'll burn in hell for your sins**

_Rorschach's Journal June 13__th__, 1980 11:40 PM_

Running out of time, mother and son, might be dead. Too late again. Need help from anyone. Walked by cemetery, pay respect to Cody Davis and Carl Davis, saw reporter, female.

"I'm Katy Eve channel six news."

Camera guy took camera back to white van. Reporter looked Daniel Davis' tombstone. Dropped flower, Camera guy called her. Went back to van. Looked at reporter in early twenties like girl cop. Lot of young girls working now good thing or bad thing? Followed her, turned back, glared at me. Kept following her, threaten to call cops. Stopped girl went to van. Looked at grave again, might be too late, maybe next week two new graves might be here.

_Rorschach's Journal June 14th 1980 9:00 PM_

Saw Ark walking home. Thought I'd follow her. Ark went to up stairs. Knocked on door, guy early sixties wearing bathrobe opened door. Lover? Husband? Relative? Must investigate further. Able to listen what they were saying.

"Blake…"

"It won't make a damn difference girl."

"Blake, please a mother and son might still be alive. I'm working with Rorschach now and-"

"Rorschach? That inkblot psycho? Noah you sank yourself to a new low. You're helping the city as a cop. Now you're being a vigilante again? Aren't you satisfied?"

"The police won't take me seriously because I'm too young and the **only** woman on the force."

"You think any of us ever took you and Lawlita seriously? You two were too young.

"What about Silk Spectral. She was around my age but you still talked to her. Or is that because she's the daughter of the woman you rap-"

"You know what? Shut up, no one's going to listen to you. So what if you find this woman and kid? You think the mobsters will them live. You see this is what you'll find the woman beaten to death and raped, and the son will be gone, probably drugged and sold to some horny bastard. And even if you do find them, you think anybody will care? No one will, nothing will change. Life's a big joke, grow up Noah, nothing you do will change the world. Just go on with your life."

"Blake…whether or not things change a mother and son might be praying to God now asking for help. I'm going to help them, I only came here to ask you for your help."

Heard something dropped.

"Here's some of that wine you like, get drunk you lazy old bastard."

Noah opened door, smiled at me than nagged me about me being out in the opened.

_Rorschach's Journal June 14th 1980 9:35 PM_

Someone's following us. A mobster? Stalker? Very bad feeling, discussed plans with Ark.

"We can ask Dan to loan us Archie."

"Hmm…scan city?"

"Yeah…plus he has those hover boards, we can use them when we're in the sewers."

"Think Dan will let us?"

"I don't know…that's the problem."

"Worth a try."

"Yeah, let's do it."

Heard scream, followed scream it was tall bald man hurting a woman, chased him, grabbed his arms. Ark threatened to shoot him, guy threw me. Ark shot his legs. Interrogated him, same guy from back. Looks like they are in sewers. Started choking him. Ark stopped me.

"You're growing soft."

"Rorschach, please, I'll arrest him."

"No, no ones must be spared."

"I'm still a police officer and I can arrest you both if I wanted too. Please, don't make me."

Told her to do her job, never see me again, never compromise, doesn't deserve her costume. Left her alone. Felt someone still following me. Heard foot steps, something jumped turned around and than…

**Here's a little cliff hanger hope you enjoy it. I apologize that I haven't posted anything. I'll do the best I can to finish this. Please continue to read my story and tell me what I'm lacking.**


End file.
